


Burn It Down

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Firefighter! Penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Penelope is a firefighter, Josie thinks she looks good in her polo shirt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Josie had insisted that she was okay, that she didn't need Lizzie or MG walking her home. She had insisted that she was a strong independent woman, and she was, but she kind of wished she had taken them up on the offer. 

She had barely gotten three blocks when a group of three men came stumbling out of a bar and started following her (okay, maybe they were just going in the same direction she was), calling after her. 

Josie tucked her hands into the pocket of her jacket, ignoring the ‘come on, sweetheart, what's the rush?’ when she picked up the pace. 

But they were getting closer, and Josie knew they would reach her before she got to her apartment. 

She was starting to panic, she knew she could take one of these guys, maybe two in their drunken state, but not all three.

“Hey, don't be rude, sweetheart.”

Josie swallowed the nasty retort on her lips and walked quickly, running into something hard, and she started to panic again, one of them had somehow gotten in front of her. 

“Hey,” a soft, and female, voice whispered, then there was hands gripping lightly at her bicep and Josie opened her eyes to see soft, worried eyes staring back at her. “Everything okay?”

The girls eyes moved from Josie to the group over her should, who were considerable less noisy than they were before. 

“I'm fine,” 

That brought the girls attention back to her, and she nodded. “How about I give you a ride home?”

“That's okay, I'm not far.”

“Then it shouldn't take too long.” she smiled, and it was then that Josie noticed the girl was dressed in leathers, a helmet clipped to the straps of her bag. 

“You want me to get on a motorbike with you?”

The girl rolled her eyes, nudging her head and began walking that direction. "My helmet should fit,"

The girl lead Josie down an alleyway, which Josie really shouldn't have followed her down but it was either that or stay with the group of drunk guys. 

“What's your name? I figured I should know the name of the girl whose hands I'm putting my life in.”

The girl laughed, gruff and alluring. “Penelope, you?”

“Josie,”

“Anything else you wanna know, Josie?” Penelope asked as they reached the bike, mat green with ‘Harley Davidson’ writing on the side, holding out her helmet to Josie. 

Josie shook her head, accepting the helmet from Penelope. 

“Where are we going?” Penelope asked, shucking her jacket off and holding it out to Josie. 

Josie looked up from her helmet to Penelope, letting her eyes roll over the plaid shirt she was wearing, rolled up at the sleeves revealing tattoos covering both arms. 

“You don't have to give me this.” 

“That's a nice top, but it looks thin, you'll be freezing.” Penelope reasoned, throwing her leg over the bike, fishing her gloves from the side pocket of her bag. 

Josie pulled on the jacket, then the helmet, before lingering unsurely beside the bike. “Where do you want me?”

“On the handlebars,” the girl said playfully, and Josie rolled her eyes. “On the back, there are places to hold onto back there, on the side, but if that makes you feel unsafe you can hold onto me.”

Josie looked unsure but placed a hand on Penelope’s shoulder, swinging her leg over the bike. 

“Where are we going?” Penelope asked again. 

“I live near a seven-eleven a few blocks over, could you drop me there? I need coffee.”

“Sure, which way?”

Josie gave Penelope directions, startling when the bike rumbled to a start. 

“Ready?” Penelope called over the sound. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so.”

“I’ll go easy on you.”

Josie started off the ride holding onto the handles either side of her, but after the first turn she grabbed onto Penelope out of sheer panic, and she felt Penelope’s body shake with laughter. 

It took them all of five minutes to get to their destination, with the streets being mostly empty and Penelope cutting up the inside and smaller spaces that cars couldn't. 

“That was fucking terrifying.” Josie said when they parked up, scrambling off the bike and pulling the helmet off. 

Penelope laughed, raking her hand through her hair. And Josie hated just how much of a cliche she was for just staring, completely awestruck by the girl running her hands through her wind tousled hair. 

“It wasn't that bad.”

“No, it really was.” Josie disagreed, pushing the helmet into Penelope’s hands and moved to pull off the jacket. 

“Didn't it get your adrenaline going? Not even a little.” Penelope asked, setting her helmet on her knees and resting her arms on it. 

“Because I thought I was going to die.”

“What a way to go,” Penelope said, and it dawned on Josie then that she was being flirted with. 

“Thank you, you really are my knight in…” Josie looked her up and down. “Battered leathers.”

“I will take it.” Penelope smiled, accepting her jacket back. “Are you far?”

“That building there,” Josie pointed to the building across the street. 

“Okay,” Penelope nodded, slipping her bag off and pulling on her jacket. 

“Seriously, thank you. I could have taken maybe two of them, and I don't like to be a damsel in distress, but thank you.”

“I helped for those guys sake, you could've eaten all of those scrawny little losers for breakfast.” Penelope shrugged on her bag again. “And in this shitty world, girls need to look out for girls, no one else is looking out for us.”

Josie nodded in agreement, “Goodnight, Penelope.”

“Goodnight, Josie.”

Josie nodded, walking backward toward the store, and she wanted to stay, get to know this girl some more, maybe get her number, but she didn't know what she could really give this girl, or if she was even single so, instead, she awkwardly saluted Penelope, quickly turning on her heels and heading inside, her face heating up when she heard Penelope chuckled gruffly behind her.

When she came back out from getting a few things Penelope was gone, and Josie found herself feeling a little disappointed. 

She rolled her eyes at herself, she was so easy that all it took was a pretty girl in leathers on a motorcycle to get her all worked up. 

Josie huffed, heading over to her apartment. 

\--

She startled awake the following morning when she was suddenly being suffocated by a pressure on her chest. 

“So she lives.” Lizzie said. 

“You didn't text us last night we thought you had been murdered.” MG added. 

“Fuck off,” Josie grumbled, trying to push her sister off, but she didn't have any strength in her. 

“We were worried sick,” Lizzie sighed, dramatically draping herself over Josie. 

“We thought we were going to have to get ourselves another pouty friend.”

Josie dug herself out of the covers, her hair sticking up at all different angles. 

“You guys are-” Josie trailed off when there was a takeaway cup being held up to her. 

“The best?” MG supplied. 

“The prettiest.”

“Lucky,” Josie clarified, snatching the coffee from MG. 

“Last night was fun,” MG said, settling down beside Josie. 

“Mm, sure was fun to watch you hang all over some girl all night.” Josie hummed. 

“We danced some, don't be clingy.” MG rolled her eyes. 

“I met someone, after you left.” Lizzie said, sitting herself in between Josie’s legs, stretching her braced leg out in front of her. Josie huffed, spitting Lizzie’s hair that had got into her mouth out. “MG’s friend, Hope.”

“She went home with her,” MG grinned. “I had to pick the dirty stop out up on the way here.”

“Are you seeing her again?” Josie questioned. 

“I think so, she seemed interested.” Lizzie tried to appear nonchalant, but both Josie and MG knew her better. “Maybe if you stayed you would've got laid, too.”

“I did meet someone.”

“What?” Lizzie frowned. 

“How?” MG added. 

“I was walking home and these guys followed me, yelling dumb shit and I was starting to panic then I just… ran into her.”

“What happened?” Lizzie asked at the same time MG spoke. 

“What did she look like?”

“She was this really pretty brunette, with green eyes and dressed in motorcycle leathers, which was incredible sexy. She drove me home.”

“On her bike?”

“Yeah, she gave me her jacket and when I held onto her I could tell even through her shirt that she was… fit.” Josie hummed, “And when she took her helmet off, it was such a fucking movie cliche, all slow motion and mused hair.”

“You are acting like some love struck teen from a shitty romance movie.” Lizzie teased. 

“Did you get her number?”

Josie clamped her mouth closed, before taking a drink of her coffee, which told her friends everything they needed to know. 

“How are you so shit with women but so effortlessly good with men?”

“Women make me more nervous, men, for the most part are easy.”

“Wow,” MG grumbled. 

“Sexist.”

“I don't even know if she was single, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.” Josie shrugged.

“Now you've lost your chance with a hot biker chick.” 

“Tell me about Hope?” Josie deflected, and Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly. 

“No much too tell,”

“Was she that bad in bed?” Josie teased. 

“Oh, no she was amazing.” Lizzie grinned. “I'm going to text her tonight, ask her out.”

“Oh, she's in love,” Josie teased, jabbing her fingers into Lizzie's side. 

“Fuck off,” 

“You guys need to get off, I have work.” Josie patted Lizzie, who sat up to allow Josie to get out of bed, quickly replacing Josie.

“We’re hanging out here for a while,” Lizzie said as Josie disappeared into her walk in closet

“Why?” Josie frowned, pulling off her shirt and dipping down to grab her bra. 

“Because the heating in my place is out and won't be fixed until tomorrow.” Lizzie said. 

“Plus your fancy doctor salary gets you a better apartment than any of our shitty pay.” MG added

“There isn't a lot of food in the kitchen, so you will have to order in.” Josie said, buttoning up her shirt as she peeked back at her friends, who were both staring down at Lizzie’s phone. ”Hope?”

“Mm,” Lizzie hummed. 

“She said she had fun and wanted to see her again.” MG added, and Josie quickly pulled on her pants. 

“Tonight?” Josie asked,climbing back onto the bed to look at Lizzie’s phone. 

_ ‘I had fun last night, maybe we could actually do it properly? Movie or dinner?’  _

Then a photo popped through, and both Josie and MG looked away quickly, not because of the content, neither really seen what it was, but out of respect. 

“It’s not a nude.” Lizzie assured and both Josie and MG looked back at the phone. 

The photo was of a girl, a nest of auburn hair and full lips, freckled dusted over her nose and cheeks, her eyes a sparking blue. She was hot, Josie could easily admit that. 

“Way to go, Lizzie.” Josie patted her sister’s arm. “Say yes, take her out tonight. There is a drive in on the outskirts, Hitchcock’s Psycho, I think.”

“Yeah, I think I will.”

Josie left not long after that, for what was supposed to be a twelve hour shift but ended up well over a 20 hour shift after she got called into surgery ten minutes before her shift ended. 

She was exhausted on her drive home, falling face first into bed after just managing to wiggle out of her slacks before passing out. 

Josie was startled awake again, this time not by her friends but by an alarm, one she didn't recognise. 

She shot up in her bed and immediately realised what was going on. She had just barely gotten her baring when there were three loud thumps on her door. 

“You have ten seconds before we break it down.”

Josie started to panic, stumbling out of the room and to her front door blindly, opening the door to the firefighter, who quickly wrapped their arm around her and placed an oxygen mask over her nose. 

“Follow me, don't stray, the fire is one floor down and we will need to bypass it.” They said, a steady hand on Josie’s back. “Just breathe normal, don't panic, I've for you, Josie.”

If Josie wasn't so panicked she probably would have questioned how this stranger knew her name, but she was weezy, and her lungs were burning, and she knew exactly what that meant so she didn't have time to question it. 

The firefighter used their body to shield her as they made their way past the flames, continuously reassuring her that it was going to be okay. 

It was only when they finally broke through the smoke onto the street that Josie really felt like she could breathe again. 

“Park, Mikaelson, Kirby there are two more apartments.” a voice called. 

“I will be right there.” the firefighter called, just as a paramedic appearing in front of Josie. “Take her, check her over.”

The firefighter give Josie two little taps on her back before running off again. 

The next ten minutes were a blur of lung capacity checks and stethoscopes to her chest and back, and it wasn't until all the checks were done and the paramedic rushed off to help someone else that she realised she didn't have any pants on, just a pair of boxers and her university sweater.

“Are you okay?” one of the firefighters asked, pulling their mask and respirator off, giving Josie a good look at them. 

Penelope, of course it was. 

“Penelope? You're the one who got me out.”

“Yeah, hi. Give me two seconds,” Penelope said, rushing off to the truck and routing around inside before heading back. She offered her a crooked little smile as she placed her MFFD zipper over Josie’s legs. “I will put them not getting you something to cover your legs down to the fact this is a high stress situation.”

“When can we go back inside?” 

“Not tonight, that's for sure.” Penelope peered up at the still smoking building for a few seconds before turning to Josie. “You should go to the hospital.”

“I'm fine,”

“You inhaled a lot of smoke, you should really go in to be sure.”

“I’m a doctor,”

“And I'm a firefighter, I know the dangers of smoke inhalation.” Penelope insisted, giving Josie a sincere look that she could only describe as a ‘puppy dog’ look. “Please.”

“Fine,” Josie grumbled. 

“Thank you,” Penelope smiled. ”Do you have anywhere to stay afterward?”

“Yeah, I will call sister when I get to the hospital.” Josie assured. ”You have saved me twice now, looks like I owe you two.”

“Let's consider you going to the hospital as the dept paid, hm?”

“Now you're my Knight in… “

“A fire retardant space suit,” Penelope offered with a little laugh. 

“Exactly,” Josie hummed. 

“Time to get going, Park, crash on the interstate.” Josie didn't recognise the voice but when the girl came up beside Penelope, she recognised her immediately. 

“You're Hope,” Josie said, pointing at the girl. 

“I am,” she said unsurely. 

“Right. Josie,” Josie motioned to herself, not missing the way Hope side-eyed Penelope. “Lizzie’s sister.”

That seemed to surprise Hope. “No, the Josie you've been talking about is the girl I went on date withs twin.” Hope lightly smacked Penelope’s chest. ”Small world.”

“We need to go.” Penelope said, offering Josie a little smile. “I'm glad you are okay, Josie.”

“Thank you, Penelope.”

“She's cute,” She heard Hope whisper as they made their way over to the truck, and Penelope pushed her friend. 

Josie made the mistake of calling Lizzie on route to the hospital. 

She had just barely finished the lung function tests, which proved she was fine, when Lizzie burst through the curtain in that classic Lizzie way. 

Lizzie fussed over her like she was a child, and Josie tried to push her off at first but eventually gave up, letting her fuss until the doctor cleared her. 

Josie nodded and waved to a few of her colleagues as she made her way through A&E and put to Lizzie’s car, dressed in the sweats she told Lizzie to bring her and Penelope zipper. 

“How did you end up with a Mystic Falls FD zipper?” Lizzie asked as they entered her apartment. 

“Oh, it turns out that the girl from the other night, Penelope, was the one that got me out. Also, I met Hope.”

“The girl you ran into that night was the girl I'm seeings best friend?” 

“Apparently so,” Josie hummed, a little cough escaping her lips, her throat feeling a little dry and irritated, she knew that was normal, but Lizzie didn't. 

“Are you sure you're okay? Should be go back?” 

“I'm fine, it's just a little scratchy.” Josie assured, groaning as she settled on the sofa. “Thank you for coming to get me, I shouldn't be here long.”

“It'll be like when we were kids.” Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. “Except I need to get up in three hours for work.”

“I'm sorry, if I'd known I would've called MG.”

“It's fine, it's only a half day, so we should go for lunch.”

“Deal,” Josie hummed. 

“Are you working?” 

Josie shook her head. “Not tomorrow, but I am the following day.”

“I will meet you at the diner at one then,” Lizzie moved toward her room, walking behind the sofa and patting her should. “Your room is already set up, always is. Night, Jo.”

Josie smiled, resting her head back against the back of her sofa, smiling at her sister. “Night, Liz.”

Josie quickly showered before heading to bed. 

Her throat was still a little dry the following morning, leaving her with a tickly cough. 

She ate what limited food Lizzie had before grabbing the zipper and heading to the local station. 

When she entered she was met by a curly haired boy, grinning triumphantly after catching a ball thrown from the top level. 

“Hey,” he greeted, his smile charming in that boyish way. “How can I help you?” 

“I was looking for Penelope.”

The boy smiled, pointing to the spot the ball had just come from just as Penelope’s voice rang through the station. 

“Did you catch it?” She asked, rushing to the railing, her big grin loosening when she spotted Josie. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I brought this back,” Josie held up the zipper, along with the two boxes of doughnuts she bought. “I wasn't sure how many of you guys were here at one time, so I figured twenty four would be fine, one box is plain the other is assorted.”

“Nice,” Landon grinned, snagging the boxes. “Thank you, Josie. You can stop by anytime you want. I will leave you both.”

“That was rude, loser.” Penelope rolled her eyes, making her way down the stairs to Josie, offering her a little smile. “Sorry about him.”

“It's okay, I work with children sometimes.”

Penelope laughed softly, accepting the zipper from Josie. “How are you?” 

“Okay, throat is a little dry, but all good.” Josie assured. “Do you have any idea when I can go back into my apartment?” 

“That’s down to your building owner and the fire inspector.” Penelope offered Josie an apologetic smile. “But it only affected one floor, so it may not be too long, depending on the extent of the damage to the structure.”

“I guess I'll have to stay with my sister,” Josie rolled her eyes. “Love her, but she is a little bit full on.”

“I can look into it, find out what the deal is and texted you?” Penelope offered, but seemed to realise the implications of her offer and attempted to back track. “Or Hope can let your sister know, I wasn't fishing for your number, I'm at work and that is just a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

Josie chuckled, stepping closer to snag the pen that was clipped on the collar of Penelope’s polo shirt, seemingly taking Penelope completely by surprise. 

She held her hand out, and Penelope placed her wrist there, watching Josie attentively as she scrawled her number down on her arm. 

“You can text me if you want,” Josie said, looking at Penelope through her eyelashes, a slow, soft smile pulling on Penelope’s lips. “Thank you, for everything.”

“It is kind of my job, literally or morally.”

Josie smiled up at her, and for a second they just stared at each other.

“You brought doughnuts,” Hope’s voice rang out through the station, and she appeared at the same spot Penelope had, grinning widely at them, a doughnut hanging from her teeth. “That's the second best thing a Saltzman twin has given me.”

Penelope laughed loudly and Josie tried to look disgusted. “Gross, that's my sister.”

“I meant the pie she cooked,” Hope rolled her eyes dramatically. “We have only had one date, what kind of girl do you take me for?”

“Exactly  _ that  _ kind of girl.” Penelope called back, and Hope flipped her off. 

“I know they slept together, Lizzie told me.”

“Good to see you, Josie. If you bring doughnuts every time then don't be a stranger.” Hope said, before disappearing again. 

“Sorry about her,” Penelope said, and it wasn't until Penelope turned back to her that Josie realised just  _ how  _ close they were. “I feel like I keep apologising for my colleagues.”

“That’s okay, I should probably go, I don't want to interrupt your day.”

“That's okay, a pretty face always helps with long shifts.” Penelope’s smile was charming, but it slipped after a few seconds. “Oh, that's is one hundred percent a lawsuit.”

Josie laughed, ducking her head. “I promise not to sue you, since you have saved my life.”

“Well, thank you for your mercy.” Penelope smiled, “I will find out what the deal is with your place and get back to you by tonight.”

“Thank you,” 

Penelope texted her just as she got to the diner. 

_ Cute Firefighter [13:14]: so, the structure of the building wasn't hugely affected, but it is going to be another four days at least  _

_ [13:14]: Sorry, you will have to deal with your sister for a little while longer.  _

Josie found herself smiling down at her phone, which felt dumb, she was just informing her on the state of her home, and she was just a pretty firefighter who looked  _ really  _ good in a poloshirt. 

But that's  _ all _ . 

**Doughnut girl [13:16]: That's not as long as I thought it would be, thank you for letting me know**

**[13:17]: I hope the rest of your work day goes okay**

_ Cute firefighter [13:18]: just cleaning the station, I'm on A team, medic, so we haven't had a call out yet  _

_ [13:19]: it is a surprisingly slow day.  _

Josie settled in their usual booth, not surprised that Lizzie was later than she was. 

**Doughnut girl [13:21]: I suppose in your line of work that's a good thing**

_ Cute firefighter [13:22] suppose _

_ [13:23]: but it leads to times like this _

Penelope sent a picture through of her holding a doughnut, lying on the roof on one of the trucks. 

_ [13:24]: I'm hiding, Hope hasn't found me yet. Thank you for these btw, they are really good  _

**Doughnut girl [13:25]: you're welcome it's the least I could do :)**

_ Cute firefighter [13:26]: you don't owe me anything _

_ [13:26]: you working today?  _

**Doughnut girl [13:28]: tomorrow, night shift**

_ Cute firefighter [13:30]: you're a doctor, right? Specialised or?  _

**Doughnut girl [13:31]: I work in trauma, I spend a lot of time in the ER but sometimes in the OR**

Josie startled when Lizzie fell down across from her. “Who are  _ you  _ smiling at?” 

“No one,” Josie locked her phone. “You're late.”

Lizzie hummed, waving her off. “It wouldn't happen to be the firefighter you took doughnuts to this morning?”

Josie rolled her eyes. “What, are you and your fuck buddy texting now?” 

“Of course, we're dating.” Lizzie shrugged, like it was no big deal. “But what about  _ you?  _ Hope said Penelope if single.”

“So what?” Josie shrugged. “She saved my life, I was saying thank you.”

“Mhm,” Lizzie hummed, resting her chin on her knuckles as she grinned. “Nothing to do with the fact she's hot, and rides a motorcycle, and has pretty green eyes?”

“You've met her?” 

“Nah, Hope sent me a photo.” Lizzie answered, moving to stand. “Usual?” 

\-- 

Josie had napped when she got home to help her get into night shift mode, waking up around seven. 

She was Lizzie’s sofa, phone feeling a little too heavy on her lap as she watched TV, fingers itching to text Penelope.

She caved just after eight. 

**Doughnut girl [20:08]: how was your shift?** __

Josie regretted it as soon as she hit send, Penelope probably thought she was weird, or a psycho. 

She almost didn't want to look at her phone when it chimed an hour later. 

_ Cute firefighter [21:15]: Hey! Just finished, there was a huge pile up on the interstate not long after two today so I had to stay later _

**Doughnut girl [21:17]: a lot of casualties?**

_ Cute firefighter [21:18]: it was a rough one _

_ [21:19]: I suppose at the time you don't really see it, then when it's all over and you're in bed, adrenaline gone, you realise just how bad everything you see was  _

_ [21:19]: part of the job, right?  _

**Doughnut girl [21:21]: doesn't mean it isn't hard, and I get it, you have to switch off that side of you that feels empathy until the job is done**

**[21:21]: and I know that you have people there who know exactly what it's like, but if you need to talk I'm here**

_ Cute firefighter [21:22]:thank you _

_ [21:23]: it can't be easy for you either, I would imagine. The ER is a tough place.  _

**Doughnut girl [21:25]: it's strenuous some times, but it has its moments.**

**[21:26]: the other month a man just strolled in and waited for around four hours, complained of a headache that has lasted two weeks.**

**[21:26]: we took him for a scan, guess what was wrong**

_ Cute firefighter [21:26]: uh _

_ [21:27]: tumor?  _

**doughnut girl [21:27]: nope**

**[21:28]: he had a 9 inch nail in his parietal lobe**

_ Cute firefighter [21:28]: what? No way _

**doughnut girl [21:29]: two whole weeks this guy had a nail in his head.**

**[21:29]: Two. Weeks.**

_ Cute firefighter [21:30]: HOW?  _

**doughnut girl [21:30]: the brain has no pain receptors, and it didn't hit anything that caused him any issues.**

**[21:31]: he did feel the nail go it, an accident with an old fashion nail gun he found on a site or something, but he didn't think a nail went into his head**

_ Cute firefighter [21:31]: That's wild _

_ [21:32]: I almost don't believe you _

**doughnut girl [21:32]: scouts honor**

_ Cute firefighter [21:33]: were you a scout?  _

**doughnut girl [21:33]: I went once. That was more my sisters thing**

_ Cute firefighter [21:34]: what were you into?  _

**doughnut girl [21:35]: I played soccer, right up until med school got too much, then I had to quit**

_ Cute firefighter [21:36]: sucks. What position?  _

They texted back and forth for the next half an hour before Penelope crashed, and Josie couldn't really blame her, with the day she'd had. 

She didn't expect to wake up at five the following afternoon to get ready for work and seen Penelope had texted her in the morning apologising. 

She also didn't expect for Penelope to text her right up until Josie’s shift started at eight. 

She didn't expect to see a texted from Penelope on her break saying that she hoped she had a good shift and wishing her goodnight.

She texted Penelope good morning, knowing she would be asleep by now. 

That seemingly became a common thing, the texting, the good morning and good nights. And, honestly? Josie wasn't mad about it. 

\--

Josie really regretted giving her sister a key. 

She had just finished her shift five hours prior to her coming thundering into the room and throwing the covers from Josie. “Get up and get ready,” 

“Lizzie,” Josie’s voice was low, a warning pushing out through gritted teeth. 

“It's Landon’s birthday, they are having a thinG at Hope’s place for him, so let's go.” Lizzie huffed. “Penelope will be there.”

Josie hated how that seemed to shake her awake. 

“Let's go,” Lizzie snapped.

Which was how Josie ended up in the Mikaelson mansion chatting with MG and Ronan while Lizzie hung all over Hope. It was gross, in a sweet kind of way. 

“You would think they could leave each other alone for a minute to realise Landon is here.”

Josie found herself smiling as she turned to the source of the voice. “My sister is obnoxiously needy.”

“And Hope isn't much better.” Penelope smiled. “I didn't think you would come, considering you were at work eight hours ago.”

“Lizzie forced me,” Josie rolled her eyes. “But I'm glad I came, I needed to get out.”

“All work and no play makes Josie a dull girl.” Penelope flashed her a crooked grin. 

“Stephen King, huh?” Josie let her hip rest against the wall she had been sitting on, bringing her beer up to her lips but didn't take a drink. 

“He is my favourite author.” Penelope said, moving to rest her back against the wall. 

“And the Shining? Is that your favourite book by him?”

“Second, I think Dream catcher is my favourite.”

“I have read a lot of his books, but never that one.”

“It's fantastic, I would say you should read it but when would you get the time?”

“I will put it on my list of audiobooks to listen to.” Josie said, planning to go home and start the book tonight. 

“How was work? I remember you saying you were struggling with one patient.”

Josie was a little surprised by just how much time Penelope spent with her through the party. Josie knew MG, Lizzie, Hope and Landon, but she wasn't hugely familiar with anyone else so it was nice to have someone familiar sticking by her. 

And the fact she got to spend the night chatting and laughing with Penelope? Well, that definitely wasn't a down side.

Hope and Lizzie had disappeared not long before midnight, MG, too, while Josie stayed in the backyard with Penelope, the soft murmur of what little people were left coming from inside. 

She was more than a little buzzed, blinking lazily up at the sky, turning to Penelope ever so often, her cheeks a little red from the alcohol. 

“So,” Josie hummed after a long stretch of silence. “You ever saved a cat from a tree?” 

Penelope snorted out a laugh, drawing her eyes from the sky to Josie, arching an eyebrow at the girl who was now sporting a cheeky grin. 

“No,” Penelope rolled her eyes. “But I have saved a drunken man who was stuck in a tree by his underwear.”

“Oh,” Josie laughed. “I bet that was eventful.”

“People think it is all fires and cutting people out of cars but it isn't. It is mostly things like that, fun things were you get to meet drunk guys that even after dangling by his delicates for half an hour was joking and laughing with us.” Penelope said. "And we get to go to schools and teach the kids, and they love it.

“You like it, then? Being a firefighter.”

Penelope smiled softly, a smile that was very quickly becoming Josie’s favourite. “To me it's the best job in the world.”

“How did you get into it?” 

“Honestly, it was this or the army, and I didn't want to go risk my life to line the pockets of some rich white dude,” Penelope shrugged lazily. “When I first started I kind of wasn't a great person, but it teaches you very quickly that while the world is pretty rough sometimes -  _ most  _ of the time- it can be kind of great, too.”

“Well, I for one am glad you didn't join the army.”

That made Penelope smile, knocking her shoulder against Josie’s. “What about you? Why a doctor?” 

“My mom,” 

“She's a doctor?” 

“No, she-- when I was young she got sick, I wanted to help but I couldn't. I decided that I was going to help  _ other  _ mom's since I couldn't help my own.” Josie hummed. “So, I became a doctor.”

“Is she…” Penelope trailed off but Josie knew what she was asking. 

“Yeah, cancer, when I was seven.”

Penelope’s hand landed on her thigh. “I'm sorry,” 

Josie shook her head. “I just want to help people, you know?”

Penelope nodded. “I never knew my parents. It's actually how I know Hope and Landon, we were in the same orphanage when we were kids. We grew apart, Hope found out she had family when she was fourteen, and I ran away when I was sixteen, so, when I was roomed with Hope at training it was a total surprise. Then we started training and Landon was there,it was like we'd never been away from each other.”

“How could she not know she had family?” 

“Her dad wasn't great so her mom ran off when she was a baby, then she was killed when Hope was three.” Penelope explained. “Landon had been left at the door of the orphanage when he was a few hours old and my mom just left me in the hospital. So we grew up together, we watched kids come and go but it was always us at the home, no one ever wanted us, but we didn't mind, the orphanage was  _ good _ , and we had each other.”

“And it was just by chance you ended up together again?” 

Penelope hummed in agreement. “What about your father?” 

“Distant and an alcoholic.” Josie said. “He is as always off with me, I think I remind him a lot of Josette, my mom.”

“You're named after her?” 

Josie nodded. “And I'm a lot like her, whereas Lizzie is a lot like our step mom, Caroline. So it was tough when a new woman came in and her and my twin became close. It made me miss mom more.”

“That’s to be expected, though.” Penelope said. “I honestly think I have it lucky, having never met my parents, that leaves me with no one to miss.”

“Yeah, part of me wishes I could just forget her, but then I look at myself in the mirror and see her smile, and her eyes, and I'm glad I remember her, because she was the greatest person I have ever met.”

A loud crash from inside caught both of their attention, both turn to the door, “I think it's about time people call it a night.” Josie said. 

“Can I walk you home?” Penelope offered, moving to stand, offering up her hand. 

“You don't have to,” Josie said, accepting Penelope’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“I know,” Penelope smiled, offering her elbow. 

Josie looked a little unsure at first, before taking her elbow. 

“I would say we should let the girls know but I think we both know where they are,” 

Josie screwed her face up in disgust. “Dude, that's my sister.”

Penelope just laughed, leading Josie through the house. 

The first few minutes of the walk was silent, Josie with her hand hooked through Penelope’s arm. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Penelope asked. 

“I did, I wasn't expecting to stay as long as I did.”

“I’m glad you did,” Penelope said, staring straight ahead. “I had fun spending time with you.”

Josie smiled to herself, her head dropping to look at her feet. “I did, too.”

“Who would have known that a ride home to get away from drunken losers would turn into us being friends?”

“Not me, I was bummed when you were gone and I didn’t get your number.”

“Me too.” Penelope hummed. “I considered waiting outside the store the next day but that’s, like, a whole other level of creepy.”

“Yeah, that would have been a little creepy.” Josie laughed.

“But I didn’t need to, because your apartment almost burned down.” 

“And you saved everyone’s life.”

Penelope shrugged. “It is kind of what I am paid to do.”

That made Josie roll her eyes, nudging her shoulder against Penelope’s. “Take the compliment, Dork.”

Penelope huffed playfully. 

“Are you far from my place?”

“It was a couple of minutes ride, so it will be a twenty minute walk.”

“Do you want to stay? I have an extra room.”

“At least take a girl out for dinner first,”

Josie rolled her eyes, like she had expected it. “I just don't want to hear from Hope that you never made it home.”

Penelope grinned lopsidedly at her. “If you don’t mind,”

“Of course not,”

Josie had given Penelope a pair of sweats and her old university crew neck to get changed into, showing her to the guest room and telling her to make herself at home.

Josie had settled on the sofa, dressed in a pair of boardshorts and her ‘Thing 2’ hoodie, legs tucked under herself at her sipped her tea, staring out at the Atlanta skyline.

She didn’t hear Penelope coming, but she did see her reflection in the window. “You okay?” She asked, turning to Penelope, who looked unfairly attractive in Josie’s tattered sweater, which was a little too big for her.

“Yeah, I was going to get a glass of water and seen you here, just wanted to check in,” Penelope’s lips pulled up into a soft smile. “I thought you were exhausted?”

“I am, it just takes a while to shut my brain off, so I like to just get tea and watch the car lights down there.”

Penelope’s features shifted, to what, Josie wasn't sure, but it gave her a warm feeling in her chest. “Then I will leave you to relax.”

“You don’t have to,” Josie assured. “There are green teas in the kitchen if you want to make yourself one and join me?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude in your down time.”

“I wouldn’t have invited you if you were intruding,” Josie arched an eyebrow at Penelope. “Come sit if you want to, Pen.”

Penelope nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

Penelope settled on the opposite end of the sofa, both with their arms on the back, knees tucked up, staring out the window behind the sofa.

“You know what I love about this apartment?” Josie spoke softly.

“Mm?”

“You can see the entire city,”

“Yeah, well, you should be able to, you live on the fortieth floor.” Penelope commented, “At the risk of coming across rude, but how much do you  _ pay  _ for this place?”

“It should be two thousand but my dad knows the guy who owns it, so I pay fifteen hundred.” Josie said. “But I think he is thinking of selling, and I have the money my mother left me in a savings account, so I’m thinking about buying it.”

“I don’t blame you, it is a really nice place.”

“And it's big, two bedrooms, a beautiful view, a balcony, though that is pretty small.” Josie said. “I love it here, I always have.”

Josie looked to Penelope, who had her cheek resting against the back of the sofa, watching Josie with sleepy (and probably slightly drunk) eyes.

“What?”

Penelope shook her head. “I just enjoy watching you talk.”

“You mean listening?” Josie asked with a cheeky little grin.

“Sure, both.” Penelope hummed.

They stayed up a little past two, both idle chatting or watching the lights of the city, before both of their heads started drooping.

Josie woke up first the following morning, settling at her kitchen Isle like she always did when she had nowhere to be, sleep dazed as she sipped at her coffee. 

She blinked a few times when Penelope entered the room, looking sleep tousled in Josie’s oversized clothes, and Josie could really wake up to this every day. 

Josie found herself smiling at Penelope, her chin resting on her knuckles. “There's coffee in the maker.”

Penelope closed her eyes and nodded. “Thank you,” she said in a gruff voice. 

Penelope took a seat across from her, staring down at her coffee for a solid five minutes before lifting her eyes to Josie. “Wanna get pancakes?” 

Josie’s lips pulled into a smile at the sudden proposition. “Sure,” 

They both got changed, Penelope into her clothes from the previous night, and Josie into a pair of tight jeans and a sweater. 

Josie grabbed her car keys and lead Penelope to the car park, which made her snort, muttering something about Josie being posh. 

Josie was surprised by just how much fun she had with Penelope. They just got pancakes, mostly ate in silence because Penelope was hungover and sleepy, her chin in her hand as she slowly ate her food and drank her coffee. 

But Josie just enjoyed being around her, and that was a little terrifying, she had never had that before. 

Josie drove Penelope home, offering the girl a little smile when they parked up. 

“Thank you,” Penelope hummed, her head resting back against the headrest, her head tilted toward Josie. “Both for the ride and dealing with my hungover ass.”

“I had fun, my life tends to be very regimented, with work and stuff, so spontaneous pancakes was fun.”

“I'll keep that in mind, be expecting more spontaneous adventures.” Penelope grinned at her. 

“Okay,” 

Penelope nodded, groaning as she clambered out of the car, dipping down to smile at Josie through the open door. “See you soon, Jo.”

“Bye, Penelope.” Josie said with a soft smile. 

\--

She was called in on her day off, then had a run of four days so the next week just melted into one. She didn't see her sister once, only spoke to Penelope in sporadic text messages on her break and before she crashed. 

She had slept well over fifteen hours after her run of days, waking up at just after twelve. It was not long before one when there was a knock on her door. 

She opened the door, expecting Lizzie because no one else had access to the building, her eyebrows raised in surprise when her eyes landed on Penelope, leaning against the wall outside her door with a cheeky little grin. 

“How the hell did you get in?” 

“Charming.” Penelope huffed. “A sweet business man held the door for me, I think he just wanted to stare at my ass.”

“More than likely.” Josie hummed. 

Penelope nodded, holding her hand out to Josie. “You're coming with me.”

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

“If I must,” Penelope hummed. “Go put jeans and a long sleeved shirt on. Do you own a leather jacket?” 

“I do,” Josie narrowed her eyes at Penelope. “Why?” 

“Because we are going somewhere.” Penelope said. “Go get changed.”

Josie conceded, she was exhausted and planned on spending the day curled up on the sofa but the idea of spending time with Penelope definitely trumped that. 

“Give me ten minutes,” Josie walked inside, leaving the door open. “And make me coffee.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Penelope laughed, closing the door behind her. 

Josie finished her coffee and followed Penelope outside, glaring at her when she spotted Penelope’s bike. 

“We can take my car.”

“Nope,” Penelope offered up her helmet to Josie. “Come on, live a little.”

“It is dangerous for you to not wear a helmet.”

“I will get an extra soon,” Penelope waved her off. “Come on.” 

Josie climbed onto the back of the bike, her arms wrapping tightly around Penelope’s midsection. “Where are we going?” 

“It's a surprise,” Penelope started the bike, grinning back at her. “Spontaneous, remember?” 

Josie huffed but didn't argue. 

They ended up at the Atlanta Botanical Gardens, which Josie had been meaning to go to ever since she moved to Atlanta. 

The whole thing was kind of magical. They strolled through the garden, chatting as they went. 

The sculptures were incredible, both girls even taking a few selfies in front of the giant flower lady. 

They got coffee after that, settling on the grass just outside the gardens. 

“We got a cat,” Penelope commented, lying back in her elbows. 

“Who?” Josie frowned, lying on her front, propped up on her elbows, coffee cup in between her hands. 

“The station,” Penelope answered. “Landon fed a stray, it just never left, it was asleep in my jacket.”

“That's cool,” Josie grinned. “Show me,” 

Josie leaned closer while Penelope pulled up a picture of the smoke grey long haired cat. “We called him smokes.”

“He's cute,” Josie hummed, her temple resting against Penelope’s shoulder as she flicked through photos of the cat all over the station. 

“I wasn't sure if I we could keep him but boss said he could boost moral, we just need to keep him off the floor, in case we need to rush off and he's in front of the truck.”

Josie hummed. 

“He likes to make himself a scarf around people's neck.” Penelope laughed. “I didn't used to like cats, my arms got all scratched up by one when I was a kid so I've avoided them since, but this guy is sweet.”

Josie nodded against Penelope’s shoulder. “Thank you for today, I've had a lot of fun.” she said. “I really needed it, this past week has been a lot.”

“Yeah, I could tell you were stressed, I know work was a lot of you this week.” Penelope said. “And I guess I missed hanging out with you.”

Josie lifted her head to grin at Penelope. “You guess?”

“Don't act like you didn't miss me, you spent your few and far between breaks texting me, that tells me everything I need to know.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “You're better than Lizzie and I have no other friends, you ain't special.”

“I wish I could believe that, Jojo,” Penelope smirked. “But I don't.”

They ended up having dinner at Josie’s, Lizzie and Hope showing up halfway through. 

“So this is where you are.” Hope said. 

“Do you have any leftovers?”

“On the stove,” Josie murmured. 

Lizzie and Hope ended up staying until late, both girls opening a bottle of wine while Josie and Penelope sipped on a beer. 

“Can we stay tonight?” Lizzie asked after drinking half of the second bottle. 

“Kind of figured you would be,” Josie hummed, turning to Penelope. “Do you want to stay, too? You can't drive.” 

“Sure,” Penelope agreed. “Are we going to spoon?”

“If you're lucky,” Josie kinked an eyebrow at Penelope, grinning as she brought her beer up to her lips and look a swig. 

Hope and Lizzie stumbled off to bed after finishing the second bottle.

“Tea?” Penelope asked as she cleaned up the table, and Josie found herself smiling. It was such an obscure thing to know, or remember, about her, she was sure Lizzie didn’t even know.

“Please,”

Penelope put the empty bottles away, returning a few minutes later with two mugs, handing on off to Josie before taking a seat at the end of the sofa, resting her back against the arm, her feet settling entire side of Josie’s as they stared out the window.

“I get why you do this,” Penelope spoke softly. “I can just feel whatever anxieties I have melting away.”

“Yeah,” Josie whispered. “I never thought company would make it better but here we are.”

Penelope smiled behind her mug. “I never thought I would have fun watching the world go by.”

They sat, mostly in silence, for a little over half an hour before getting ready for bed, Penelope offering to sleep on the sofa but Josie rolled her eyes at the offer, claiming she had a bed big enough bed for both of them.

They didn’t end up spooning, but there was definitely something about the heat of someone beside you that lulled Josie to sleep.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Penelope just seemed to be a constant then, like Lizzie (and now Hope). On her days off, for the most part, Penelope was always there, whether the four of them were hanging out at Josie’s or Penelope had just swept her up and took her on some adventure on that back of that deathtrap she called transport. 

Then it wasn't just her days off, Penelope would pop into the hospital with food, dressed in her uniform, on her own lunch break to make sure Josie was eating. 

And Josie would stop by the station, Landon and Hope were always happy to see her, and smokes took to her instantly, favouring her over most of the guys at the station (but not Penelope. Never Penelope) (Josie can't say she blames him). 

It was dangerous, what was painfully obvious was that Penelope was emotionally unavailable, but Josie felt herself getting comfortable with her around, missing her when she wasn't there, and she was clued in enough to understand what was happening. 

But she pushed it away, focusing on work, and just enjoying the company of her new friends. 

She was a little over thirteen hours into her shift when there was a huge fire at a large apartment building a few blocks over, and she knew she wasn't getting out any time soon after they started wheeling people in. 

She noticed Hope before she noticed Penelope. 

Penelope was on one of the stretcher, covered in ash and soot, and when Josie got to her she noticed immediately the blue tint to her lips, the slight unfocuse of her eyes, the pail skin, the shaking, gasping for breath. 

She knew immediately what was going on, she could spot symptoms of shock a mile away. 

“What happened?” Josie asked, Hope more than the paramedics, pulling out her torch to check Penelope pupils. 

“Oh, hey,” Penelope said, and Josie noticed immediately just how much she was struggling to breathe.

“She fell through the floor, two floors, she has been struggling to breathe properly since it happened.” Hope explained. “She has been passing out. 

“Okay, sit her up,” the nurses helped sit her up, and Josie noted the was she winced and clutched her side. She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck. 

“This is good,” Penelope said, still gasping for air. “I wanted to see you, anyway.”

“Is that right?” Josie laughed, Penelope looked a little out of it, probably from the pain, so she turned to Hope. “Allergies? Previous addictions?”

“None,” Hope answered. 

“Okay, get her a one milligram morphine sulphate injection.” Josie ordered one of the nurses. 

“It was a kid,”

Josie heard her, but she was too focused on listening to her breathing to answer. 

“Okay, Penelope, you're not going to like what I'm about to do to you.”

Penelope just looked at her, but didn't really seem to be  _ seeing  _ her. 

“Get a large needle and iodine.” Josie ordered before turning back to Penelope. “Her lung has collapsed, she isn't getting enough oxygen, she's going into shock.”

Penelope was about to say something, but looked down at her arm, that had just had a morphine injection. Josie knew the cold tingling sensation you got from the injection. 

“Okay, I need you to lift your top for me, I need to get some of this air out of your lung cavity.”

Penelope looked like she was about to make a cheeky remark when she noticed the large needle Josie had. “What's that for?” 

“To allow you to breath again,” Josie explained, running her fingers over the bumps of Penelope’s ribs until she found the intercostal space above the third rib, wiping the area with iodine and readying the needle against the skin. “This probably won't hurt, with the morphine but it is going to feel weird.”

Penelope nodded, accepting Hope’s hand when she offered it up. 

Josie took a breath before pushing through the skin and to the pleura, which was tougher and took a little more force, but eventually there was a pop that made everyone cringe, then a hiss of air leaving her lungs as Penelope took a deep breath in. 

“She's in shock, hypovolemic shock, she's probably lost a lot of blood, get her in for a CT stat, check her organs for blood pooling. She's going to need blood.” Josie ordered and the nurses began wheeling Penelope toward radiology but Penelope grabbed her hand. Josie gave the panicked looking girl a soft smile, wiping a little soot from her cheek. “I'll come find you when I'm finished, don't worry. You're gonna be fine.”

And she was, she needed a small surgery to remove blood from her abdominal cavity, as well as a transfusion, which Hope just so happened to be a match and had no qualms sitting there to donate, and a tube into her lung cavity to help deal with her collapsed lung, 

After four grueling hours of dealing with the victims of the fire that had wounded Penelope the traffic slowed, and Josie finally got away five hours after her shift was supposed to end. 

Penelope was awake when she entered, dazed and high on painkillers. 

A slow smile stretched on her lips when her eyes landed on Josie. 

“Hey, Doctor Saltzman.” she said in a gruff voice, she was still a little pale, but she was clean now. 

Josie gave her a tired smile as she walked closer. “How are you?” 

“Good,  _ great.  _ I can't really feel anything.” Penelope shrugged and Josie laughed. “Thank you, seriously. I know you're going to say it's your job but I was afraid, Josie, and you helped with that.”

Josoe nodded once, moving to sit on the chair beside her bed. “I can't imagine, you wouldn't have been able to breathe at all really, I'm surprised you could talk.”

“I wanted to be okay, for Hope.”

Josie smiled at that. “Well, I'm glad you're okay.”

“Well, I had the best doctor,” Penelope shrugged with a coy little smile. 

“Can I get you anything, miss Park?” 

“No, I'm okay, Hope is getting me food.” Penelope assured. “And I'm sure you need to get back to work.”

“Finished. Five hours ago, actually, so I'm just heading home.” Josie said. “But I will come in and see you before my shift tonight, okay?” 

“Okay,” Penelope hummed, and Josie stood to leave, only getting a few steps before Penelope spoke again. “I was thinking about you, you know? I have been for a while.”

Josie smiled over her shoulder. “That's the drugs talking, Park. 

“Maybe the drugs are just making me brave enough to say it,” Penelope shrugged. “You're my hero in scrubs.”

Josie ignored the bubble of hope in her chest, rolling her eyes, but the blush was evident on her cheeks. “Goodnight, Miss Park.”

“Good morning, doctor Saltzman.”

Josie found herself grinning bashfully, her head ducked as she left the room. 

She had just closed the door when she almost walked into someone. 

“Oh, sorry,” Hope apologised, holding the cups up and away from them. “Both of these are for me.”

“She can have coffee,” Josie laughed and Hope nodded. “I'm glad she's okay, I was worried she would need a more extensive surgery, she got lucky.”

“For now,” Hope said. “She's in trouble when she's back at the station.”

“Trouble? Why?”

“She got hurt going against orders.” Hope said, shaking her head when Josie frowned. “Not in a bad way. There was a kid in that apartment, on his own for some reason, and the floor was unstable, we knew it and were told to wait, but he was going to end up in there when it collapsed. So Penelope took off her suit to make herself lighter, she only kept her respirator, and went in. She managed to pass him off to Landon before the whole floor just caved.”

“Jeez,”

“Yeah, thankfully the fire was mostly out on that side so she was fine without her suit.” Hope hummed. “But she is going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“You think they will fire her?” 

“No,” Hope shook her head. “I don't think they'll even suspend her but she will get a warning and probably all of the shit jobs around the station.”

“No hiding on top of the trucks.”

Hope laughed. “Nope. The orders were shit, but they were orders from her superior, so she is going to be disciplined, but if it goes higher they'll know the orders were bull.” Hope said. “You leaving?” 

“Yeah, my shift is done and I'm due back in ten hours.”

“That's rough,” Hope looked sympathetic. “Thank you, by the way. I was really worried, you seen her, her lips were blue and she was completely out of it. I know the symptoms of shock, I know how bad it can be.”

Josie nodded. “I really thought it was going to be worse than it was, I saw her CT, I saw how bad the breaks are, how much blood she lost, I'm surprised they lacerations didn't warrant surgery.”

“That's the thing about Penelope Park,” Hope laughed softly. “She always seems to land on her feet, get off relatively unscathed.” 

“At some point even a cats lives run out,” Josie said and Hope hummed. 

“I think she's used all nine.”

“She will need to be careful, then.” Josie lifted her hand in a wave. “See you later.”

Josie felt like her head had just hit the pillow when her alarm was going off and she was moving through her apartment on autopilot, getting ready and making coffee. 

It was a little terrifying how little she remembered of her drive to work. 

She had half an hour before her shift started so she headed for Penelope’s room, knocking on the door. 

“Come in,” 

Josie pushed the door open and peeked inside, smiling softly at Penelope. 

Penelope’s lips stretched into a smile at the sight of Josie. “Hey,” 

“How are you holding up?” 

“I hurt, a lot, but I'm alive.” Penelope reasoned. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Josie hummed, moving to sit on the chair, taking ahold of Penelope’s hand. “You scared me, idiot.”

“I scared me,” Penelope huffed. “You didn't seem scared last night.”

“That's the psychopath in me, emotionless when it matters.” Josie laughed. “It was bad, Penelope, it was stage two shock.”

“It all happened so quick.” Penelope hummed thoughtfully. “One minute I was in an apartment then I was on the floor and my whole body ached, then I couldn't breathe, and everything started getting a little foggy.”

“Your stats were way down, blood pressure dropped, your pulse was all over the place.” Josie explained. “It was so close to being really bad.”

“Thankfully I had a fantastic doctor,” Penelope smiled lazily at Josie. 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Are you in trouble?” 

“Yeah, boss came this morning, she was pissed I didn't listen to my superior but she understood, Jed gave instructions. She said the fact I've hurt myself as bad as I have is a good enough punishment, but I will be doing shitty jobs at the station for a while when I get back.”

“Hope told me what you did,” Josie leaned her elbows on the bed, Penelope’s hand clasped in between hers as she rested her chin on their hands. “That was incredibly brave, Pen.”

“The kid was going to get hurt, I couldn't just let that happen, and Jed is a hack, he just wants control and any other time I would have listened but not when someone could die.”

Josie smiled softly at Penelope. “It was brave,” 

Penelope’s head fell to the side, her lips hooking up into a sweet smile at the sight of Josie’s smile. “When do you start?” 

“About twenty minutes,” Josie said. “I will come by on my breaks if I can.”

“As long as you eat during your breaks.”

“I might even bring  _ you  _ food.” 

“Only if you have time,” Penelope said. “Hope is bringing me some food later.”

“Do you know when you can get out?” Josie asked. 

“Tomorrow, I think. I need to have my side stitched up, but they are taking the tube out tonight.”

“How are you finding breathing?” Josie asked, tickling up and down Penelope’s forearm. 

“It hurts, but at least I can breath.” 

“Yeah, that must have been terrifying.”

“I knew what was happening, I know the symptoms of shock, but I obviously couldn't do anything about it, that was the scariest thing.” Penelope hummed. “But then I was wheeled into the ER and seen you and I knew I was going to be fine.”

Josie didn't really know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything, just running her thumb across Penelope's knuckles and smiling at her. 

And Penelope just stared at her, a ghost of a smile on her own lips, eyes flickering across Josie’s features before squeezing Josie’s hand. “Long shift?” she asked quietly. 

“Thirteen hours,” Josie answered. “As long as nothing happens toward the end.”

“Come see me after?” 

“Try and keep me away.” Josie smiled, squeezing Penelope's hand before dropping it and standing. 

“See you soon, Doctor Saltzman.” Penelope flashed her a lopsided smile. Josie would deal with the heat that bloomed in her chest later.

“Bye, Miss Park.”

Her shift was relatively uneventful, but she was busy, so she only got the chance to quickly grab herself a sandwich on one of her breaks. 

So she didn't see Penelope again until after her shift. She wasn't even going to go visit, it  _ was  _ almost midnight, but she decided to go and at least try, knocking as lightly as possible on the wood. 

“Yeah?” Penelope called quietly and Josie peaked inside. Penelope perked up immediately, Josie figured she had just been given pain medication. “Oh, hey!” 

“Hey, Penny,” Josie greeted, slipping inside.”How are you?” 

“Good, I got the tube removed, all stitched up now.” Penelope smiled. “No holes in me that shouldn't be.” Joside laughed softly, and Penelope sighed. “Your laugh is my favourite.”

“Have you just seen the doctor, Pen?” 

“Yup,” Penelope popped the ‘P’, smiling softly at Josie. 

“I'm guessing they give you pain meds?”

Penelope hummed, staring at Josie with glazed, unfocused eyes. “You look  _ really  _ good in scrubs, doc.”

“I think you're lying, Penelope,” 

“Nu uh,” Penelope frowned, “You are like one of those doctors from those shows, you know? That are almost too attractive to be doctors?” 

“You're not talking about porn, are you?” Josie teased.

“Nah,” Penelope answered, tilting her head a little as she thought through what Josie had said, and Josie found it a little too endearing. “I mean, I guess porn too, but I was talking about shows like Saving Hope.”

“Okay,” Josie laughed, grabbing the bottle of water from the bedside table and uncapping it. “Drink some of this.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Penelope saluted Josie, accepting the bottle. She took a few sips before pointing at Josie with the top of the bottle, almost spilling it. “You know, doc, I'm glad we met.” 

Josie tentatively took the bottle from Penelope with a little smile. “Me too.”

“When can I leave?” 

“Probably not until morning,” Josie said. “I will find out, and if you are good to go by morning then I can take you home after work, and get you settled.”

“That'd be nice,” Penelope sighed, leaning back against her pillow a soft, lopsided smile on her lips. “You can be my nurse.” 

“Okay,” Josie laughed as she stood. “I'm going to leave before you say something you end up regretting.” she pointed playfully at Penelope. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Jojo.”

  
  



End file.
